


Spin The Wheel!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton has a new game prepared… [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Spin The Wheel!

**Author's Note:**

> PART 1 OF A SERIES

How did they get roped into this?

Well, they know. No one can say no to Patton’s puppy dog eyes and quivering lip.

He thought of a game and made a prop for it and everything, and no matter how flustering or ‘weird’ some of them thought it’d be, they just couldn’t say no.

It was true they all tickled each other from time to time, but this was different. 

“Okay, so! I made this neat-o wheel with all our names! We spin twice, first one tickles, second one is tickled, whoever laughs the most, loses!”

“Patton, are you sure we must partake in this?” Logan asked apprehensively. He didn’t exactly /mind/ being tickled but… this was intimidating.

“You don’t wanna play?” Patton asked with a tone of disappointment. Dammit! Those damn eyes and quivering lip again.

Logan sighed. “Of course I’ll play, Patton.”

“If it is a game to be won, of course i will play!” Roman announced valiantly, his hand grabbing Virgil’s who looked like he was about to bolt. 

“Patton, I-”

“Yes, Virgil?” Patton looked at him excitedly. 

“God dammit, not the eyes-” Virgil looked away. He had a big hopeful smile and excited eyes.

Virgil yipped as he felt a pinch to his hip. Logan retracted his hand. “If I have to endure this, so do you.”

Virgil grumbled. He didn’t hate being tickled, on the contrary, but making a game out of it was… embarrassing. 

Roman however, didn’t seem to bothered.

“Come on, now, Padre, spin that wheel! Let’s see whom I shall be battling.”

“Okie-dokie, Roman!” Patton giggled and gave the wheel a spin. Virgil and Logan eyed each other with an understood ‘please don’t be me’.

“First is… me!” Patton announced as the wheel fell on his name. “And next is…!” Another spin…

“Roman!”

“Wait- what?” Roman barely had time to process that HE was the lee before an overly excited dad pounced on him, his fingers digging into Roman’s ribs.

The prince erupted in laughter and wriggled beneath Patton.

“Cootchie coo, Ro-ro!”

Virgil couldn’t help but smile… he always loved seeing Roman get whats coming to him.

Even Logan was starting to cheer up, laughter was always contagious with mirth.

Before long, Virgil and Logan’s nerves were washed away. 

“So… How do we know when to stop?” Logan inquired. Patton paused with a bashful smile.

“Oopsy! Forgot to set a timer. You got one minute to make the other person laugh as much as possible! That one was a freebie, I guess.” Patton rolled off of Roman and grabbed his phone to pull up a timer.

After Roman recovered he gave Virgil a smug look. “Better hope you don’t land on me, Doom and Gloom, I know what spots make you scream~”

“Back at you, Brad Pits.” Virgil grinned at the last syllable. Roman unconsciously pulled his arms to his sides.

“I’m spinning again, this time i remembered the timer!” Patton laughed and spun as hard as he could.

The four sides watched it go round and round, anticipation and suspense building with each Tic of the pointer.

It slowed…

“Roman!”

“YES! Be ready to laugh little lees!”

“Aaaaaaand-”

The wheel was spun again.

Tic tic tic…

“Logan!”

“Well, this was inevita-” Logan was cut off as Roman impatiently tackled him and began his vigorous tickling upon Logan’s belly.

Except…

“Why aren’t you laughing?”

“I have kept it hidden to give me a strategic advantage… I am not ticklish, Roman.”

“You’re lying, Logan~” Patton sang. “40 seconds!”

“Tell me where, Patton!”

“Don’t you dare, Patton!”

“Sorry, Lo-Lo. Gotta make it fair~ I’ll only tell him one spot, okay?”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“FEET!”

In an instance, Roman began throwing Logan’s shoes off his feet wildly as Logan fought.

Just as he was about to go for it-

“Time!”

“NOT FAIR!”

“Thank Newton…” Logan sighed as Roman pouted, with Virgil laughing hysterically in the background.

“I made Virgil laugh! That has to count!”

“It wasn’t with tickling, Roman.” Patton snickered,

“Oh yeah?” Roman gave Virgil a grin before diving for his foot. 

“At least wait for the stupid wheel, you idiot!”Virgil crawled backwards to evade Roman’s grab.

“Why should I? You’re still ticklish!”

“BOYS!” Patton shouted, giggling into his hand. “Wait for your turn in the game. Roman, you lost. Virgil, you’re good.”

“Nooooo!”

“Yessss” Virgil hissed.

“Careful, you’re sounding like Deceit-”

“DON’T YOU DARE-” 

Logan broke up the ensuing argument with a loud whistle. “Stop fighting like children or I’ll send you to your rooms like children.”

“Yes, mom.” Virgil groaned.

“I am not your mother!” Logan snapped back.

Patton chuckled. This is what happened when you got them together for a game. Roman and Virgil fighting like brothers, Logan acting like a mom, and Patton being a proud dad.

This was gonna be a long.. but fun game.


End file.
